


Orpheus's Despair

by DragonPrincess101



Series: Musician Harry Potter [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Choices, Confused Jack Kline, Crossdressing Harry Potter, Cursed Harry Potter, Cute Harry Potter, Cute Jack Kline, Decisions, Depressed Harry Potter, Difficult Decisions, Elder Wand, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gabriel (Supernatural) Makes Mistakes, Harry Potter Has Secrets, Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, Harry is Lord Black, Harry is Lord Potter, Invisibility Cloak, Jack Kline Feels, Love, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mind Control, Mistakes, Multiple Endings, Music, Musical Instruments, Musician Harry Potter, Musicians, Non-Chronological, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Gabriel (Supernatural), Protective Jack Kline, Resurrection Stone, Sad Harry Potter, Song Lyrics, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: "This was not suppose to happen!"-GabrielHarry Potter have powerful musical magic given to him by the spirit Orpheus. However, the power comes with an ancient devastating curse that other Musicians with the same power had fallen into and the few surviving ones with the power are currently in danger of it.While his friends especially Gabriel wish to break the curse, Harry being a heroic person....makes that very difficult...Jack Kline is in love with Harry and is trying his best to save and protect him.(This story is different from my other fanfic Orpheus's Curse but Harry's powers are the same and the chapters will not be in order)





	1. Just a dream?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural
> 
> Basically some of the chapters will be flashbacks

_Jack is distraughtly kneeling to Harry who is lying down in the hole in ground next to the lyre as his emerald eyes are filled with tears. Gabriel is shaking his head with angry tears coming out._

 

_Ron, Hermione, Dean and Sam run to Harry in distress and in tears._

 

_“Kiddo, once again how could you do this to me?” said Gabriel as he wipes his eyes with his arm roughly._

 

_“You shouldn’t have done that!” cried out Castiel who appeared and tears begins to come out his eyes._

 

_“Harry we are all here now! Don’t give in!” shouted Sam._

 

_“HARRY DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE GO DEBBIE DOWNER ON US!” screamed Dean._

 

_“Harry please hold on please!” begged Jack as he sobs as he picks Harry up._

 

_“S-sorry that I’m an idiot...sorry that I was born….” said Harry softly and weakly as a black tear comes out._

 

_Hermione’s eyes widen._

 

_“Dear Merlin No!” she said as Ron shook his head._

 

_“Oh Bloody Hell Harry hang on!” called out Ron._

 

_“I’m fine with it...there’s nothing to do...” said Harry weakly as Jack shook his head._

 

_“Harry we can fix this! Just don’t give up!” whispered Jack to Harry’s ear._

 

_Harry shook his head and he uses the last of his strength to kiss Jack’s lips lovingly._

 

_“Let me go if you wish to keep your own hope while you still can...I will be ok alone” said Harry._

 

_“You should listen to him Jack! His Hope is gone!” shouted Castiel in alarm as he approaches them._

 

_“We won’t abandon you! ...I will never abandon you” said Jack as he sobs._

 

_Harry begins to scream in pain as black tears comes out and dark blue liquid comes out of his mouth. The liquid begins to flood the hole, strange snakes wrapped around Harry’s body and his body disappears in the liquid much to Jack’s shock._

 

_“HARRY!” he screamed as he attempts to search for the body in the liquid._

 

_The liquid becomes smoke leaving nothing but Jack & Castiel... and the smoke forms a very tall figure. _

 

_Everyone looks up in horror at the creature as the antlered figure’s shadow covers them._

 

_“H-harry?” called out Jack as black tears comes out his eyes._

 

 _“I failed again..._ **_This was not suppose to happen_!** " _thought Gabriel as he cover his mouth, closes his tearful eyes and snaps his fingers._

_~~~~~~~_

A child Harry opens his eyes on a cozy bed with a locked guitar case in his arms and he look around the room in confusion.

 

Hedwig hooted at Harry and he smiles at his new owl. He doesn’t know why but he feels as if he knows her for a long time and that he hasn’t seen her for a while.

 

He look around seeing that he’s still in the Leaky Cauldron room instead of the cupboard under the stairs…Suddenly Hagrid comes in the room.

 

“Good Mornin’ Harry and ye better be quick with your things or you’ll miss the train!” said Hagrid.

 

Harry nods as he gets his things ready. He feels as if he knows Hagrid for a long time as well despite that he meet him at the hut with the Dursleys recently.


	2. Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Kline meeting 18 year old Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I took long on this
> 
> Rolling Boy is just a genderswap version of Rolling Girl the real song
> 
> this is the instrumental rock version Harry's band is playing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nVAZ7zeos3Q

Jack Kline sees a crowd of cheering people in front of the stage in the park and he comes closer to see what the excitement is about. When he reaches the front of the stage... Hanging above it he sees a messy black painting of deer’s antlers on a huge banner.

 

“What is going on here?” asked Jack to a girl with tattoos all over her body.

 

“Don’t you know? The legends themself is gonna to be here! Tonight is their free concert!” she said happily.

 

“Who?” asked Jack.

 

A teen boy wearing a shirt with an image of a stag’s head laughs at Jack.

 

“Were you under a rock man? IT’S THE FUCKING CHAIN-BREAKERS!!! THEY ARE ALL OVER THE INTERNET FOR YEARS EVER SINCE FREAKSTAG WAS FLYING-FAWN” said the boy.

 

“Freakstag?...Flying Fawn?” said Jack Kline curiously.

 

The boy looks at Jack in disbelief.

 

“You don’t know the CRAZY PILOT?” he shouted angrily.

 

“Dude they’re coming! wooooo!” shouted a chubby boy who took off his shirt and starts spinning it in the air.

 

On the stage, there is a group of people walking to the stage. All wearing weird clothing.

 

Ron is in a pilot suit with a broken crown on his aerial cap with an excited grin.

 

Hermione is in a brown corset and black bustle skirt with a calm face.

 

Ginny have an aerial helmet, a leather vest over her pirate dress shirt and a pair of riding pants with suspenders and a resting bitch face.

 

Neville is wearing a gas mask and a black apron over his torn striped shirt and dirty pants with shy eyes and a warm smile.

 

Luna is in a pink frilly short dress with colorful weird shaped glasses and she appears to look around the place and at the crowd in awe.

 

“Where the hell is Freakstag?” shouted out a girl.

 

Jack Kline then sees Harry with blue highlights, black tape on his nipples, fishnet shirt, a top hat and steampunk goggles on his face.

 

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all got their instruments ready.

 

“Ready everyone?” shouted Harry excitedly at the microphone.

 

The crowd cheers and screams. Jack Kline is confused

 

“1... 2... 3!” shouted Ginny.

 

Ron, Hermione and Ginny play their instruments loudly and Luna and Neville danced gracefully.

 

Harry begins to sings

 

 _“Lonely boy is dreaming all the day_  
_Of things he knows are far away_  
_Screaming out all the voices in his head_  
_Are now eating away Hear them eating away_  
  
_"I'm just fine."_  
_His breathing out a sigh_  
_You know, those words are gone with the wind?_  
  
_So he fell short, more and more_  
_Thinking back to where he had made the mistake again can't find it so I'll roll on_  
  
_One more time, One more time_  
_"Please just lemme roll for another day"_  
_That's what he said, What he said_  
_Don't you know the meanings are hidden under cover?_  
  
_"One more time?"_  
_"Just a little more, waiting til the day that I see the end"_  
_"I'll stop this breath from seeping out...for now."_  
  
_Rolling Boy has given it his all_  
_It's just too far the hue he recalls_  
_Screaming out all their voices hurt his head_  
_They're now mixing around hear them mixing around_  
  
_"No, I'm fine."_  
_Still breathing out a sigh_  
_You know, those words are gone with the wind?_  
  
_No matter what "I'm fine" and such_  
_So watch me climb the hill that I know I'll always fall from_  
_Guess I'll roll again_  
  
_Yeah one more time, one more time_  
_"Please just lemme roll for another day_  
_That's what he said, What he said_  
_Whispering the meanings he's hidden under cover_  
  
_"One more time?"_  
_"Just a little more, waiting til the day that I see the end"_  
_"I'll stop this breath from seeping out...for now."_  
  
_One more time, one more time_  
_"Please just lemme roll for another day"_  
_That's what he said, What he said_  
_Don't you know the meanings are hidden under cover?_  
  
_"One more time? Stop it's fine."_  
_"Aren’t you getting tired of doing this?"_ _  
_ "I'll stop your breath from rolling out... for now."

 

If the goggles weren’t covering Harry’s eyes...they will see that they are filled with tears.

 

Everyone is cheering and screaming for the band especially for Harry.

 

Jack looks around in confusion as he stares at the lead singer.

 

“Why are they cheering for the man in pain?” thought Jack.

 

Jack stayed there for several other songs Harry’s band played.

 

At some point, he accidentally hurt some people during the mosh pit just by only standing there doing nothing. He was confused the whole time.on why the crowd is pushing and shoving each other.

 

After awhile, a security guard comes to Jack.

 

“Freakstag wants to see you” he said.

 

“LUCKY BASTARD” shouted a guy.

 

"YEAH!!! GO FOR IT!" shouted another.

 

“Ok” said Jack as he follows the guard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they reach a tent after passing several other tents.

 

"He's here sir" said the guard.

 

"Come on in" said Harry.

 

They both enter.

 

 

Jack sees Harry in a bathrobe and boxers as he's plays his guitar.

 

"I'll give you two some privacy" said the guard as he leaves with a chuckle.

 

Harry shakes his head glaring at the leaving guard.

 

"He's not a groupie you know" shouted Harry angrily.

 

He turns his head to Jack.

 

"You must be Jack Kline" said Harry smiling as he shakes his hand.

 

"How did you know?" said Jack.

 

"You and I know the same people...you see I miss them" said Harry smiling sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Harry in the Hogwarts express for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Next will show Jack Meeting Harry.


End file.
